Howard Gallow
"SUSIE!" - an enraged Howard to Susie in the flames Secret lab 2020 Howard Gallow is a recurring villian in the Road to Hill Nothing series, Howard was the third and last child created by the Company, the first was Reaper, then Zakk and then Howard, Howard was the most powerfull out of all three and of cource he was invincible he looked normal and was perfect while his brother's we`re "freaks", Howard took on a different life than his two brothers, his brother's worked as mercenary's but he took on a higher role, he became the leader of terrorist group known as Dark Origin, he worked with Company agent Johnson in the Secret lab under Hill Nothing for a while, he began to trust Johnson and decided that Johnson could takeover Dark Origin if anything happened to himself, when the virus out-break started in 2010 Howard was not present at the lab when Johnson and Scarlet conducted the experiment, and captured two teenagers Susie and Scaz, but he did watch every move that happened on security tapes. In 2020 Dark Origin joined forces with another terrorist group called the Eagles Of Heaven, Howard then recruited members for Dark Origin, Claw, Dark Origin's vice leader, Sly Nenko and GZ, the terrorists then made their biggest move yet, they with plenty of troops they took over the Nuclear weapons facility island, they captured Agent Darell for secret codes to launch a nuke, Dark Origin then told the goverment to hand over data from the Company and 1 Billion dollars!, the goverment soon sent a Global Biohazard Security Service officer Susie herself, to stop Dark Origin, Susie soon became a pain for Howard, she killed many of his men and some of the Dark Origin menbers, Susie prevented him from capturing Doctor Jerry earlier for his codes, after he killed Susie`s friend Steve Temple, he now had the chance to talk with Susie, he tells her of his plans to get to the Colony and forc es Susie to talk about her past, before Susie can attack him Howard knocks her out cold, he then takes the captured Jerry, a Grunt troop and his pilot of to the old town of Hill Nothing to the secret lab for codes, Susie and her old friend Scaz go to stop him, as Howard forces Jerry in the lab Susie and Scaz arrive, they kill his two men and Scaz goes to hand to hand combat with Howard, Howard almost stabs Scaz with a knife but Susie shoots Howard sending him down but his imortal powers save him, as they fight explosives in the lab go off, Scaz forces Susie and and Jerry to leave while he stays with Howard to die, an enraged Howard full of anger in the flames stays as the the lab explodes all around him, as rubble comes down on him. Howard, thanks to his immortality survives the explosion, but rubble has encased and collapsed on him, this meant that Howard would be trapped under the rubble forever. He was briefly mentioned in 2032, and later by Scaz who survived in 2035. Howard returns in the Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse, after he is saved by Claw from being trapped under rubble for the past twenty years, Howard and Claw travel to their base which is located deep in the jungle to watch the world fall to them. Scaz and his friends attempted to stop Howard and Claw, but new Dark Origin members Maxus, The Hunter and Rose stopped Scaz and captured him. Category:Characters Category:Villians